


Talking to Stones

by koalathebear



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fic set some time during season 2. No reason for this one - just felt like writing it because I Am A Very Dorky Sap.  *sigh*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to Stones

"…. sometimes he's really annoying and irrational. He draws conclusions where there's no sound evidence to support those conclusions. His gut. He says that things 'smell bad'. He uses irrational conjecture and supposition. Sometimes he doesn't take logic and rationalism seriously and is sarcastic and annoying about what I do."

Temperance exhaled slowly and then a tiny smile curved her mouth. "But he's a good man, mom. I know you'd really like him. He looks out for me – I look out for him, too but the way he looks out for me is …. I can't describe it. We're sort of partners and sort of friends. He understands me … it's hard to explain it, but it's like he really does know me even though sometimes I'm not sure _I_ know me. I don't know when things changed, but they did. I guess it frightens me a little." Temperance smiled wryly. "OK, make that a lot."

She was sitting cross-legged on the thick, green grass before her mother's headstone. Reaching out, her fingertips traced over her mother's name carved in the cold stone. "I know you can't hear me, but …. I could really use some advice at this point in time," she said softly.

"Mrs Brennan, I'd sure appreciate it if you'd put in a good word for me with your stubborn daughter." Booth's voice deep was quiet and respectful. Temperance glanced his way as he dropped to the ground next to her on the grass and sat beside her, his dark eyes warm and loving.

He was wearing the 'Honorary Squint' t-shirt that they'd given him for Christmas, the black fabric snug over his leanly muscled torso. Angela's comments when Booth had pulled off his shirt to try on the t-shirt had made Hodgins roll his eyes and Booth blush furiously.

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"Gut feeling, based on irrational conjecture," he told her with a tender smile curving his mouth. His arm went around her and she rested her head against shoulder comfortably, closing her eyes and breathing deeply of the scent that was uniquely Booth. She knew the aftershave he favoured, just as she knew his favourite soap and shampoo. She had used that same soap and shampoo that morning at his apartment. He'd told her that she was welcome to leave her own things over at his place, but there was something strangely intimate about sharing his scent.

Booth hadn't wanted her to leave that morning, but he had remained in bed, the bed sheets resting loosely about his lean hips, watching her with steady eyes. She had dressed in silence with hands that were not quite steady. There were times when Brennan got that quiet and distant look in her eyes that Booth knew meant that she needed to be alone to think things through. He knew when to push it and when to step back – just as she did when he had his moments.

His decision not to push things had been vindicated when she had picked up her bag, turned to leave but returned to the bed once more to sit down beside him.

"I made you a cup of coffee - just the way you like it ...." she had told him. Her hand had gone to his cheek and touched his shadowed jaw.

"Take the time you need, Bones," he had said softly and she had nodded and placed her hand on his mouth lightly before leaving.

Now, he was sitting here beside here on the grass with the glorious blue sky above them and the sun beating down on their bare heads.

"That makes no sense," Brennan whispered, opening her eyes again and looking up into Booth's face. "I haven't come here since that last time with you."

"Just a hunch. Don't forget I've known you awhile now, Bones. I know the way you think, how you react to things – I'll never know you completely but I can make a pretty good guess."

"Humans are by nature irrational and unpredictable. A previous pattern while making repetition possible, doesn't make it certain or even probable, and like I just said – I don't normally come here."

Booth's arm tightened around hers and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You like a totally hot guy, you need some advice. You go to mom," he told her. "Admittedly my first guess was that you'd be hanging out with some ancient mouldy skull – but Zach said you didn't go by the lab today."

"See why I'm having problems, mom?" Brennan demanded comically of her mother's headstone.

"Relax, Mrs Brennan. Your daughter's crazy about me and I promise I'll look after her," Booth countered conversationally as he rose to his feet and reached down to pull Brennan up. He deftly evaded her attempt to trip him over and with a faint laugh, she gave up and took his hand. With hands linked they walked across the grassy lawn, underneath the trees and down past the lake towards where he was parked.

As they stood beside his car, Brennan slid her arms around him and kissed him, her mouth warm and soft against his. His arms tightened around her, his tongue sliding against hers as she made a sound of urgency. He backed her against the door of the car, his hand sliding up beneath her shirt to rest against her warm skin.

"Yes," she agreed thickly when she finally broke the kiss. Booth's laugh was one of pure relief and he cupped Brennan's face in his hands and kissed her lingeringly.

When he pulled back, exasperation crept over his face. "Bones, give me my keys," he told her without even checking his pockets.

She grinned, held up the keys with triumph before unlocking the driver's side and clambering in.

Booth grudgingly got into the passenger side. "Only you would stoop so low as to steal a guy's keys while agreeing to marry him."

"I mean it as a mark of respect," Brennan told him, quoting him. As she pulled into reverse, she glanced at him. "By the way, I'm not converting to Catholicism."

Booth looked very amused. "I wouldn't have expected you to. But by the same token, don’t expect me to agree to some pagan flower hand-fasting ritual while dancing naked in the moonlight," he told her.

"That's not funny," she said flatly.

"Temperance Booth has a nice ring to it," he mused as he fastened his seat belt.

"I didn't agree to change my name yet. It's possible we could hyphenate. Special Agent Seeley Booth-Brennan could work."

"Not in this universe," he told her.

"If you expect me to submit to the archaic institution of marriage then I suggest you make some form of concession," Brennan told him as they pulled into a set of lights.

"Bones, are you negotiating the terms of our marriage?" he asked her in amusement.

"We're going to be happy together," Brennan said very unexpectedly, her light eyes filled with unusual warmth and levity.

Booth raised his eyebrows and grinned at her. "Any empirical evidence for that statement, Temperance?" he asked her in gentle amusement.

"Just a feeling … based on wild and irrational conjecture," she told him and Booth was laughing as the lights turned green and Temperance hit the accelerator.


End file.
